Sound and the Fury
by BlobbyBlobFish
Summary: In 1853 Evie Winchester is training to become a hunter, however after a hunt gone astray she find herself flung through time to the 21st century, where she encounters the Winchester brothers...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Thud

Evangeline fell face down, straight onto the floor, it was softer than she had expected, carpeted and clean, but it still hurt like a bitch.

Lifting her head up Evie winced, ignoring the pounding in her back of her head, brought on by the less than graceful landing. She tried to recall the events that had led her to her current position.

Slime monsters had totally surround her dwellings. The whole of London was completely infested, the creatures everywhere, she was honestly surprised that a state of emergency hadn't been called yet, however, just like always, no one seemed to have noticed anything that wasn't staring them right in the face.

There was no way that the hunters could stop them, and it seemed there was no way any hunter could survive. The hunters were the hunted, and as such they were being wiped out systematically by the slime monsters. If nothing was done, which was the way it seemed to be going, their legacy would be lost.

With a loud bang, the old wooden door was knocked from its frame and the slimy green creatures slid, or what ever they doing, the other way as fast as they could through the ancient house. There was no way in hell she was going down without a fight, if they wanted to kill her she wasn't going to let them do it easily.

As she sprinted up the creaking stairs, she remembered a spell her Father had shown her. If only she could remember where the book it was in had been placed. Accidentally knocking over one of her Mother's ugly vases as she ran towards the library, conscious of the nearing group of slime monsters.

Finding the book she was looking for on a shelf, she flipped through the pages until she found a suitable ritual. Grabbing some chalk from a nearby table, she drew a holding symbol in front of the door, silently thanking her predecessors. She slammed the door hoping against hope that the circle would stop the rapidly approaching monsters, for if it didn't then she was dead. The books on the shelf were all old but Evie remembered that the one with information that she wanted was so old that it could have been older than the wych-kin them selves.

It was there at the bottom of the shelf, a dusty volume with the words 'Men of Letters' written along its spine. She found the page almost immediately, for it was near the beginning and started to skim read the neat handwriting. The trap was holding the monsters back but it would not be long before they found away around it. Evie set to work, quickly organising the bowl filled with pigs blood and the many other ingredients on the floor. She drew another ritualistic symbol around herself. She started reading the Latin text off the page before her and the wych-kin became more agitated. Evie was half way through the passage when all hell broke lose.

The creatures burst through the door like slimy rabid dogs, their eyes (if they had any) gleaming with hatred. Evie grabbed her gun and fired at the crazed monsters while still reading from the book as fast as humanly possible. Luckily she was a good shot even though the gun was not great, for nobody could find a way to make them more accurate at this time, otherwise she would never have been able to finish.

One of the bigger slime monsters jumped at her and she dropped the book, but it no longer mattered for if anything would happen it was inevitable. She raised her gun and shot the beast right through the middle, the bullet went straight through the slime, however it did seem to slow the creature down. That was little consolidation though, for as one was slowed down four more burst forward. One slid forward, sucking her gun into it. In desperation she shot it in the mouth, but not before loosing her grip on the gun. She had no weapons and there were countless creatures ready to kill her. She was attacked from the right and almost died then and there but she dodged it just in time and gave the thing a kick in the face, sending it back a few feet. Still unsteady on her feet, she could not escape the next attack. Another one sucked in her ankle, biting down on her bones, crushing them. She screamed in pain, and the thing let go almost frightened of the sound. She was in immense pain and she didn't thing she should take much more. One more attack came and she thought that it would get her then but she leapt the side landing face down on the floor.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading guys, more to come I promise :)

\- Life of Death


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She heard voices from above her, two men from the sound of it. She looked up to see a pair of very tall people looming over her.

"Who are you?" Said the shorter of the pair, a handsome young man with short light brown hair and sparkling green eyes.

"Why did you just come flying through the bathroom door?" Said the other considerably taller man, with floppy brown hair.

"And what the hell are you wearing? You look like you're straight out of a Jane Austen movie or something, …not that I've seen any of those." The shorter man said sheepishly.

Sighing in happiness, Evie got up, recoiling slightly when she put weight on her leg.

"I'll tell you everything, but only after you get me a first aid kit." The men looked puzzled at this but got one all the same, eager to hear her story.

As the shorter of the two went outside, the taller went to a tiny kitchen to make some food, saying that they could all do with some. Evie took this chance to look around at her surroundings. Looking though the windows it appeared to be late in the afternoon. She was in a strange room, there were most the normal things expected in a house but they were all put into one room, with the exemption of the bathroom which she had apparently come through. There were two large beds and a table to seat three where she decided to sit. She watched as the tall man opened a strange object next to the sink, it was big and white and there was a cold rush of air.

She was finding this all very confusing but she had been trained that showing confusion showed weakness. So she sat at the table watching the brown haired giant cook eggs without a flame, next to a box that contained freezing air, under a light powered by something other than gas like it was the most normal thing in the world, which it probably was for these people.

Finally Dean came back and they all sat at the table, eating the scrambled eggs.

"So... You ready to answer those questions?" Said the shorter.

"Yes, but I would like to know you names. I'd prefer to not call you short and tall."

"Sure thing, I'm Dean and sasquatch over here is Sammy." He said pointing at the taller.

"It's Sam, we're brothers. What was your name by the way?"

"I'm Evie."

"So, why are you here and probably more importantly, how did you get here?" Said Sam.

Evie took a deep breath preparing her self for a long explanation that the men would probably not believe. "Well, I should probably give the two of you some background information first. I'm a wych-hunter. I hunt wych-kin to stop them killing everyone." Evie stopped, surprised that the brothers didn't seem confused or shocked at her relevation.

"So you a hunter too, right?" Said Dean.

"Errr... Yeah. I suppose….."

"Anyway I used a old ritual in one of my books to get me here."

"But where were you originally?" Asked Sam

"London, but the more important question is when." When the brothers looked confused she continued, "I'm from London 1853... I time traveled."

She was amazed that the brothers were not more surprised by this, most people. Including herself, would have not believed he. But not these guys.

"Why did you travel here though? This is America." Said Sam, finding the problem in the explanation.

"You are the closest relatives I have in this time." Jasmine explained remembering what the book had said. "What time is it anyway?"

"2013" said Dean and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder when he saw the surprised and almost scared expression on her face.

"It's okay little cousin, we'll looks after you, teach you the modern ways." He said in a brotherly way.

"You do know Dean that she is really our Great Great Great Great Grand Auntie or something like that."

"And I'm not that little, I'm twenty three, most of the people I know, that are my age, have children." Evie shot back adamant that she would not be treated like a little girl. She had just gotten past that stage back in her own time.

"Yeah, yeah. I s'pose your right." Dean said in defeat.

"Do you have any clue what type of ritual it was?" Asked Sam. It was about an hour later and, after much questioning on how the ritual worked and how she new it, Dean had left to grab some food and a newspaper. They had filled her in on what year it was and the fact that everything was now powered but electricity because they thought that she might think it some sort of demonic possession.

"No idea at all." Evie said

"Well I think that I am going to make it my duty to fill you in on what has happened in the past hundred or so years." Said Sam happily, with a glint in his eye and Evie suspected that he was hiding something.

"Thank you. I can't wait!" She said showing no sign of having noticed. Sam smiled wickedly and her concerns were confirmed. He was definitely up to something.

"Well I think we should get started right away!" And smiling he got up and started to write a list of the things that they needed to do.

* * *

It was early in the morning and Dean, Sam and Evie were driving along the highway in the Impala. Evie sitting in the back was rather relaxed, nodding her head along to Dean's music. In the beginning she had been scared out her wits by the loud rumbling and when it had started to move she had almost wet her pants. But now she was used to it and was enjoying traveling at these high speeds, watching the trees speed past.

"Where exactly going in the contraption anyway?" She said

"We're meeting a female friend who hopefully will give us some Fashion tips…" Sam noticing her hurt expression elaborated, "We can't exactly let you to wandering around in a dress from the 1800's"

"Also Baby isn't a contraption, She's a car. A '67 Chevy Impala to be exact." Dean said proudly.

"It's amazing" Evie said having never been in, or even seen, a car. As they had not been invented back in 1853. Dean smiled at this and they continued in silence for the rest of the journey.

* * *

The three of them walked through the medieval set up, Sam and Dean looking out of place but confident and Evie the exact opposite. They finally came to the group of LARPers they were looking for. A redheaded woman and a tall skinny man were battling with wooden padded swords. Evie was clueless to why this tradition had continued when it was pointless, even in her own time.

The woman disarmed the man in a swift move and held her own sword to his throat.

"Woohoo! Go Charlie!" Yelled Dean. The redhead looked up and smiled warmly.

"Good fight Sir Barat. You may go and clean up. Thank you my people for coming to watch this great fight. We shall win the war with warriors like Sir Barat. Thankyou." Said the woman then came walking up to them.

"Charlie how's it going?" Asked Sam.

"Great! Heaps more people are joining which is great. Also there have been absolutely no demons around which is a plus." She paused and looked at Evie.

"Hey I'm Charlie! You running round with these guys?"

"Yes, well not actually running, instead going by... Car? It is much faster." Sam and Dean seemed to be trying to silently contain their laughter, while Charlie just looked confused. "Oh, and I'm Evie by the way."

"She's from 1855." said Dean

"1853!" Replied Evie

"Wow. Really? That must have been fascinating, you're going to have to tell me everything. What was the world like pre-technology? Oh, and that was the period that Queen Victoria was the Monarch in Great Britain." Charlie exclaimed excitedly wanting to know everything about a world before the industrial revolution.

"It was dirty, loud and everything was much slower." She answered slightly overwhelmed by Charlie's enthusiasm.

"Anyway... On to what we actually came here for." interrupted Dean.

"Hmm, and what's that?" Asked Charlie.

"Well as you can see, Evie is wearing a dress from two centuries ago. I thought you could maybe help get her some new clothes so she won't look so out of place." Said Sam and a wide smile broke across Charlie's face. She was going to have so much fun.

"Sure thing."

"C-"

"But you have to spend the day LARPing, and Evie here must battle me in a sword fight." The brothers laughed at her conditions for help. It was going to be a fun day.

* * *

A/N: Once again thanks for reading, I hope you have as much fun reading this story as I did writing it. Hopefully the next chapter should be up soon, and I would very much love for you guys to leave a review, you don't have to but it would make my day ;)

\- Life of Death


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After a full day of helping with battle plans and watching duels, Evie was standing in the middle of a circle of people. Charlie stood across from her, dressed in chain mail. Evie was in simple breeches and a shirt, a highly unsuitable attire for a woman but, she had to admit, probably better for sword fighting.

The crowd were yelling support for their 'queen', the only people going for Evie were Sam and Dean. Charlie held up her hand and a tense hush fell over the crowd. They were expecting a tough duel and they were going to get it.

A flag waved, signalling the beginning of the fight and Charlie immediately jabbed her sword at Evie and she easily parried it away, following it up with a backhand, flicking Charlie's shoulder blades. She crowd cheered loudly as the action began but neither lady heard it, focusing on the fight.

"Not bad, not bad. Won't have to go easy on you." Charlie said chuckling.

This time Evie made a move, an overhead followed by a jab. The wooden swords clanked against each other like the loud clapping of hands. Evie jumped back to avoid the tip of Charlie's sword stabbing her shoulder. Evie swung her sword round in a forehand which Charlie only just missed. Determined not to lose, Charlie slashed wildly as Evie, catching her off guard. Evie was knocked off her feet, by the sheer power of the well aimed blow to the knee. She fell to ground and Charlie put her foot on Evie's stomach in a show of defeat. Evie smiled cunningly, a move not missed by the brothers, and she grabbed Charlie's ankle and flipped her off her feet.

Charlie being a good natured person, found this hilarious and both women lay in the mud laughing themselves silly.

The crowd disbursed and Sam and Dean helped the ladies up.

"How's about we get cleaned up, so we can go to my place for dinner. You guys can say overnight there if you'd like too." Said Charlie.

"Sure thing!" Dean replied gratefully, he really couldn't be bothered getting a hotel room now.

* * *

Peter had just finished off on the toilet when heard the sound of nearing footsteps. He made his way into the corridor and the foot steps suddenly stopped. Warily, he spun around however there was not a person in sight. It struck him as odd, why would someone just disappear?

Mentally shaking himself, Peter started back towards his office, which sat four floors above. Why the architect had chosen to put the toilets in the basement was a mystery to him. Humming his favourite song, Sound and the Fury by the Lovetones, to help calm his frazzled nerves he noticed the foot steps had started up again. It sounded like they were following him. He turned around but saw no one and the footsteps had once again disappeared. He considered going back and looking for owner of the mystery footsteps but decided against it, he had a job to get back to.

He continued on his way humming again, picking up his pace slightly, figuring that he had probably shouldn't have had three coffee's already. The footsteps had started up again and they were getting closer.

Peter sped up again, noting he was not far to the elevator. To his relief the footsteps did not speed up. He was no longer humming, the only sounds he could hear was the ever present footsteps and the sound of his heart, pounding from fear and exertion. The pounding in his ears grew louder when he realised that the footsteps, although they had not sped up were still getting closer. They could not be more than few metres behind him now. He looked back, short on breath, hoping to find the perpetrator of his fear, however finding no-one did nothing to comfort him.

He sprinting towards the elevator. Screw his dignity, he wanted to get out of here. Reached the lift he slammed his hand down on the up button, summoning the elevator.

Then he looked back down the corridor. That was his last mistake.

When the elevator doors dinged open no one went in, and when they closed, squeaking and groaning, a scream could be heard, echoing through the corridors.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, like and subscribe... no wait that's youtube, um, follow and favourite for more updates and content.

\- Life of Death


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"And then he was like 'Ooh, ooh! Save me Dean, save me', he sounded like a girl. It was pathetic."

"Excuse me!" Charlie and Evie spoke in unison.

The gang sat around the dinner table laughing their heads off. Charlie had baked a delicious lasagna and they were all now pleasntly full.

"Well seeing as you have no appropriate clothes Evie, I think you should borrow some of mine." Charlie said generously.

"Oh, I couldn't-"

"Nope Evie, you're borrowing my clothes, I need to get rid of some, they're taking up the whole house."

"Oh well, if you put it that way..." Evie replied with a smile. Charlie got up and headed towards the stairs, beckoning for Evie to follow.

* * *

"FBI, agents Harris, Rosenberg and Summers." It was mid-morning and Sam, Dean and Evie had come to an office building to investigate a case they had seen in the paper earlier that morning.

"Come this way" They ducked under the tape and moved closer to the body.

"The victim's name in Peter Smith," Stated an officer, "He worked in Marketing and Sales on the 4th floor. Came down to go to the bathroom."

"When was he found?" Asked Sam.

"Six o'clock this morning."

"And how was he believed to have been killed?" Asked Dean.

"Well... We obviously haven't had a chance to have an autopsy done," The policeman squirmed uncomfortably, "however he appears to have had his eyes gauged out, which led to his death. The thing that we don't get is that he didn't struggle."

"Maybe he froze in fear" Suggested Sam.

"Yeah maybe…" The officer sounded unconvinced.

"Well that's all we needed to know. Thank you officer." Dean said quickly and they left the crime scene, heading back to the car.

"You sure it's not just a normal human killing Dean?" Asked Sam.

"Well it's not an angel-"

"I think I know what it is." Evie interrupted. She had seen this sort of thing before, back her own time, "There are many creatures which rip out eyes, but the only one that paralyses the victim. I believe the creature to be an Optyssian. It plays with its prey, scaring them to the point where they can't even move. Then they eat the victims eyes out with them still conscious. The victims usually die of fright or blood loss, bit the occasional one survives the ordeal." Stella had come across many creatures in her training as a wych-hunter but this was one the worst monsters she had heard of. "I don't know anything more, sorry."

"That's cool, how about we hit the library for some research!" Said Dean.

* * *

"Dean, I think I got something."

"Bring it here Sam." Sam slid the book across the table. It was open at a page that talked about a creature matching the description of an Optyssian.

"Travels faster than the eye can see, well that makes things fun." Said Dean, "Tricks it's victims, frightening them. Well I think that's just cruel, but it does match what you said Evie."

"Yes, but that doesn't tell us how to kill it." Evie shot back, annoyed by the lack of information on the creature.

"Well how about we go back to Charlie's and we can have some dinner and think about it overnight, see if we can dig up any more information online." Sam diplomatically suggested.

"Yeah, I suppose," Evie said dejectedly.

"Hi guys." Said Charlie as the boys and Evie walked through the door. "How did it go?"

"Well thanks to Evie we know what it is." Dean started,

"But we don't have a clue about how to kill it." Continued Sam.

"Also do you have any food?" Asked Dean as his stomach growled loudly.

"Well there are microwaveable meals in the fridge if you're okay with that."

Evie was only half listening to the conversation, not understanding half of it anyway. She was too distracted by the fact that she didn't know how to kill this creature. She had definitely read about it but she just couldn't remember how to kill it.

"Dude you have PIE!" Shouted Dean with his head in the freezer. "You are an amazing person Charlie." He continued as he walked over and enveloped her in a hug.

Five minutes later they were sitting at the table eating macaroni and cheese and talking about the case.

"I think we need to do more research" Said Sam.

"Of course you want to do more research, college boy."

"I agree with Sam, I think we need to know more about this creature before we go after it." Said Evie.

"Okay, okay. You want to help Charlie?" Asked Dean.

"Is it even worth questioning? Are we going to the bunker? Cause those men of letters books are fascinating."

"Yup." Said Dean.

Suddenly Evie could remember the book clearly, the blank cover, with only 'men of letters' written along its spine. How could she have forgotten it. The book had saved her life, brought her here.

"Did you just say men of letters?" She asked

"Yeah, Sam and I pretty much call the bunker home."

"We need to go there now."

"Okay, just slow down there's no rush." Said Sam.

"Yes there is," If Evie was remembering correctly the monster would kill again at midnight. "We have to go right now,"

They all ran out the door following Evie to the Impala. Sam pulled Evie back though, grabbing her arm stopping her from following the others.

"What's wrong?" He asked simply, giving her a look. Evie some how felt that she could trust that Sam wouldn't freak out or tell everyone.

"I just don't know how to stop this this monster and I think monster will kill again at midnight, it's a matter of life and death and I'm just so stressed, and I'm not sure whether we'll get there in time and, and, and I don't want want to fail my first hunt without my mentor." She said the last bit in a rush as if saying it faster would save her from embarrassment. She looked down at the ground, suddenly finding her borrowed shoes immensely interesting.

It was the truth, she had never been on a hunt by herself. She was still in the training program for wych-hunters which meant she was not allowed to hunt alone. The only reason she had been by herself when the wych-kin came to her house was because her mentor was fighting in the war back in her own time.

"Also there's the problem of the war against the supernatural which was happening back in 1853."

"What! You should have told us!" Cried Sam. "We can't talk about it now. If you're right about the Optyssian then we need to hurry." He grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the car.

* * *

A/N: Like always, thanks for reading, I hope you liked the chapter, and please leave feedback or constructive criticism so I know how I can improve for next time.

\- Life of Death


End file.
